Harry the Basilisk
by SamuelthegreatOO
Summary: Phoenix tears cure the recipient no matter what. So if the only way to heal the recipient is to turn them into the thing that harmed the person who got the wound, then that is what will happen. (NO YOAI)
1. Chapter 1

Most people when they hear complaints of a "small bedroom" immediately think that there is too much furniture. My problem is that if I raise my head another inch I'll hit my head on the ceiling for the 100th time. My Room is 10X7X8 foot room. The furniture, perfectly suited for a human student, is no longer good for me now that I'm now a 60 ft long, 3 ft wide snake, commonly called a Basilisk. How did Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, become a specimen of the largest snakes on Earth? That question has a simple answer: Voldemort. You see, he was the one responsible for this mess. The fact that he sent that bloody serpent on me caused this. I still remember…

I watched in horror as the Basilisk slowly, ever so slowly, inched closer, enjoying this. I had been bit, and Fawkes was still trying to heal me. The poison was leaving, but the sword had been knocked out of my grasp. Suddenly, a burst of green light hit Fawks, causing him to burst into flames. A tiny chick appeared. "Hold it!" Riddle (Voldemort) exclaimed in Parseltongue. The great serpent paused. I looked a bit relieved. "Potter, this fight doesn't seem too fair. Maybe I should equalize the playing field." He flicked my wand and killed Fawks, again, once more the tiny chick appeared, used Expelliarmus on my sword, which I had just picked up, and then flickered a little. Ginny started awake and screamed. Tom laughed. "Now onto the best part!" he exclaimed. He then ordered the basilisk to come towards him and to give him some of it's blood, a scale and one of it's now unusable eyes. It complied without hesitation. He used MY wand and mixed them into a strange liquid concoction. He pointed my wand at it and rushed toward me, and forced my mouth open. The liquid rushed down my throat, tasting like… well… expired hot sauce, moldy meat and what can only be described as the most foul tasting drink of all time. I gasped and fell to the ground, trying to breath. "Harry!" Ginny shouted as she rushed over to me. Riddle smirked. Suddenly, a searing pain hit me hard all over.

It felt like all my nerves were on fire. The pain was so intense that I couldn't even scream. My skin began to peel off, revealing scales underneath, my legs and arms merged into my side, leaving my with only a torso and a tail, along with a head. My head became longer and more angled. I felt my teeth elongate into fangs, the poison sacks growing under them. My eyes grew 2 eyelids under the original. And then my body grew wider and more elongated. Finally able to scream, I did, but it ended in a hiss. The Basilisk looked at Riddle, confused. "Now the playing field is level. One Basilisk each, along with one human each." I shuddered as I closed my eyelids, instinctively knowing that other basilisks were immune to the petrifying glare, and that with these closed, it wouldn't affect anyone else. Ginny was screaming in fear and horror, shouting my name again and again. "NO! HAAARRRRRRYYYYYY!" The basilisk lunged at her. My mind, still quite fuzzy, came into focus. One of my friends was in danger by this beast! Hissing, I coiled around her, shielding her, although she didn't realize it. My foe lunged, as I did. However, the playing field was in my advantage; I could still see.

I lunged at this creature that had caused so much pain. Hissing furiously, I managed to get a quick lock on it's head. Biting down with all my strength, the skull cracked and I tasted brain. The foe fell to the ground, dead. Riddle was clapping his hands. "Now you shall serve me." he said arrogantly. I snarled at him. "No." He looked furious. "I command you! I am the heir of Slytherin! You are bound to me!" "The other one was. I am not." I hissed. He went pale. I felt Ginny collapse. Riddle laughed in english, thinking I couldn't understand. Surprisingly, I could. "What does it matter. The girl will be dead soon and I will rise again." I tasted the air, and saw that the diary was the source. Instinctively knowing how deadly my venom was, I lunged at it and bit into it, pumping several ounces of venom, enough to kill a human 50 times over, into the diary. Riddle screamed. It was like he had been bit. He thrashed and screamed and suddenly, he blows up in a spectacular display of light. Meanwhile, Ginny was still trying to escape my grasp by pounding her fists into my hide. "Let me go! Let me go!" she was saying. Carefully, so as not to startle her, I uncoiled myself. Immediately she lunged for her wand and the sword. I grabbed her with my tail. Boy was she scared. Did I smell urine? She was whimpering and sobbing. Trying to get to her, as I couldn't speak in anything besides Parselmouth in this form, I lowered my head, eyelids on, and gently licked the tears off of her face, like a dog did. She was trembling in fear. I suddenly had an idea. Looking over to the water, I looked at my new face. My eyes were like a Basilisk, except for the fact that they were the same green color they were when I was human. I was still a little sad, since I knew I could never be truly human again. I soon found what I was looking for. My scar was still on my head. Turning back to Ginny, I placed the part of my head that had the scar directly in her line of vision, as she was wide eyed, and seemed unable or unwilling to close her eyes. She looked into my eyes, apparently suicidal. When she didn't die, she said, in a squeaking voice, "H-h-harry? I-is that y-you?" I nodded, bobbing my head up and down. "You can understand me?" she asked. I nodded again. "Can you turn back into a human?" I shook my head. "This is all my fault." she said, crying again. Knowing she needed space, I slithered, man that sounds weird, off to where I could see Ron beginning to finally, along with the now-recovering Lockhart, who had no choice but to help if he was to live, had finally created a path to the chamber. I moved into a corner to listen.

"You stupid " Ron muttered. "If we're too late, I'm feeding you to the basilisk." Lockhart paled. Finally, Ron managed to move the boulders away. "Ginny? Harry?" he called. "Ron!" Ginny shouted, and sprinted into Ron's outstretched arms. "Where's Harry?" he asked. "I don't know. After killing the Basilisk, he left me alone. " "Why?" asked Ron. Ginny told him about Tom. "After he killed Dumbledore's Phoenix, who's currently starting to fly, he decided to 'level the playing field.' H-he-" "What Ginny? Where's my best friend?" Ron demanded. "He turned Harry into a basilisk." Ginny managed to say. Well, the following curses were quite new. Honestly, I don't even think the Dursleys would ever use them. "WHAT?!" he shouted. "Ginny, please tell me that isn't true!" he demanded, sobbing. Ginny just looked at him. "I'm sorry. It's true." Ron started screaming at Lockhart. "But," said Ginny, "He kept his memory. He protected me and killed the other basilisk, along with Riddle. When I, feeling guilty, looked into his eyes, I could see eyelids shielding me. Also, he still has the scar." Ron, who looked furious at Ginny after she admitted to trying to kill herself, sighed. "Where is he now?" he asked. Lockhart, meanwhile, was trying to find a way out, not listening, and bumped into me. I quickly turned around, still covering my eyes with my eyelids, and heard a shriek that immediately made me wish I had hands to cover what were earholes on the side of my head. I truly tasted urine. Ron and Ginny ran over, to where they found an unconscious Lockhart with a clearly wet pair of pants, and me. "Bloody Hell." was all that Ron would say. Fawks let out a coo and flew over to them, having now awoken, and immediately went for my eyes. I quickly closed them and buried my head in my coils. Ginny quickly tried to explain the situation. I didn't really know what he understood, but he grabbed Ginny, Lockhart and Ron and with a burst of flame teleported them away. What later transpired Dumbledore told me later.

Dumbledore POV

Back in my office, I was worried. Harry and Ron had gone to the chamber and not come out. Suddenly, Fawkes appeared with a terrified Ron and Ginny, plus an obviously unconscious and pee-soaked Lockhart. "What happened? Where's Harry?" I asked. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Ron replied. "Try me." Ron nodded, and with his sister's help, told the story. Honestly that was almost too much for me. When they finished, I was in shock. "Fawks, take me to Mr. Potter."

Harry POV

A flash of flame alerted me to another presence. tasting the air, the 2 scents that came to me were of a phoenix, which smelled like flaming feathers, and a scent of an old creature with incredible power. Dumbledore. "Harry? Is that you?" he asked. I nodded. He picked up some piece of equipment that looked like an earphone. "Now Harry, this can translate Parseltongue. The idea came to me out of nowhere a few years ago. Now Harry, how are you?" he asked, putting the device up to the ear facing me. "Well, it feels odd, as you might expect. I'm a bit worried how I can keep going. Riddle mixed some potion up using my wand. The ingredients were a scale from the original basilisk, 1 pint of its blood and one of its eyes." Dumbledore gasped in horror. "Appleright syndrome." he cursed. "What?" "Did you get the Basilisk's venom in you?" I nodded. "Then, after that, but before the potion was applied to you, did Fawks cry into your wound? And if so, how many tears fell?" I wracked my brain. "He did. And 12 tears fell into my wound." "Well, Appleright syndrome is a rare disorder, brought upon by being on the very brink of death, literally with less than 10 seconds to live, then being healed by a Phoenix. Then the person shall transform into the creature that nearly killed. The potion is a catalyst." I gasped. "However," he said, "mixed with the Phoenix tears, I may be able to help." He waved his wand. My 2nd and 3rd eyelids disappeared nearly instantaneously. I almost didn't manage to shut my eyes. I soon lost conscious.

In summary, this allowed me to take a form that looked like me in the daytime. However, since my eyes would always be the same, he managed, with Poppy's help, to create a pair of sunglasses out of my eyelids and my original glasses. My friends were sworn to secrecy, and so was Poppy. I didn't tell the Dursleys, as they would try to kill me. Every night, an itching sensation starts at my feet, and envelopes me in green light. I turn into the bloody serpent I truly am now, an acid-green basilisk. Now every morning I'm a human-shaped basilisk. I look human, but I have some tendencies that are not. I'm cold blooded, have the eyes of death, only have to eat once a week, and have a craving for mammals, specifically rodents and other mammals that don't exceed 1 foot. I sighed as the itching sensation finally subside, leaving me in human form. My aunt is yelling for me to get up and fix breakfast. The other fat-filled snacks, as I have started to call them, are still asleep. Ugh. Honestly, I'm surprised I haven't snapped and eaten them yet. Well, time to do the inside chores and then sun, sun, sun.

"Boy!" my uncle shouted at me as I lay in the sun, warming myself. "Get back to weeding the yard!" I sighed. They were in the shade. I just needed a few more seconds… "BOY!" he shouted, startling me. "Coming!" I shouted." Since I'm in a human form, I can speak english. Unfortunately, I can't in my true form. "I would like to inform you that your aunt marge will be showing up for this week." Oh no. Not MARGE! "Why?" I asked. That question earned me a good 2 minutes of beatings. My sunglasses almost got hit, but I protected them from any harm. "And lose those sunglasses!" he threatened. "I can't see without them". I half-lied. I could see perfectly fine without them, but then I wouldn't want to as it would put everyone at risk. "All right. But will you sign this? It allows me to visit a town called Hogsmeade on certain weekends. He sniffed. "If, and only if, you behave yourself." I'm doomed. He soon left to pick her up. This would be difficult. That woman would always bring one of her horrible bulldogs. She said things that not even my aunt and uncle would say.

Marge walked into the house with her favorite bulldog, Ripper. That specific bulldog once chased me up a tree, and my uncle only called him off after midnight. Worst of all, she ate slowly and late. I'd be stuck with those dishes! As I expected, the first thing she said, after hugging Dudley was "You're still here?" I nodded. "Hmph. You should respect me more. And take off those sunglasses!" she shrieked. Ripper growled at me, malice in his eyes. Angry at that dog for years, I locked eyes with him and snarled, telling his tiny dog brain that if he crossed me, I'd eat him in a moment. He help my gaze for all of one second. He then whimpered and shied away. "How dare you!" Marge shrieked at me. Luckily, I had to make dinner.

Marge continued to insult me and my parents throughout dinner. She called my dad a drunk. That was normal. However, she then called my mom a bitch. I was livid. I was halfway to removing the lens that kept me from petrifying all that looked into my eyes when she advised that I do more. "And you, Boy, take off those damn sunglasses or I'll rip them off of your head!" That, along with the itching, snapped me back into reality. Realizing that the sun was going down, I put the dish on the table and sprinted up to my room and slammed the door and ripped off my glasses as I felt my cells reverting to my-unfortunately-true form. Marge, however, wasn't done insulting me. "you lazy snob! You don't realize how good you have it! I would've dumped you off at the worst orphanage I could find! Look at me you son of a bitch!" she shrieked. That did it. The glow intensified, and within a minute, she was staring at the side of what was most likely the largest snake she had ever, or will ever, see. Quickly closing my 2 extra eyelids, I glared at her with a look of pure hatred. She turned pale and shrieked. That brought my guardians and Dudley rushing towards me. They all stared in horror. Tasting the air, I smelled four different urine scents. New thoughts started to go through my head. If I so desired, I could kill them. The fact was very tempting. I decided to make a show of force instead. Hissing, I lunged and snapped only an inch from them. They all, simultaneously, shrieked and locked themselves in my aunt and uncle's bedroom. Dudley, however, was too slow. I grabbed him with the tip of my tail, and dragged him, screaming, towards me. The look in my eyes was one of years of pent up anger. In fact, I managed to speak in english I was so mad. However, it felt weird and wrong. "Give me ONE reason I shouldn't eat you right now, you fat-filled morsel!" I snarled. Dudley said nothing, but only whimpered, tears flowing down his face, obviously terrified. The fear coming off of him was intoxicating. Coiling around him, I started to squeeze. He shrieked in a voice so high pitched that it hurt. With every exhale, I slowly suffocated him. Finally, when I saw that he would be permanently harmed if I continued any longer, I released him. He fell, gasping. I slithered to the door. "I could easily rip this door off it's hinges." I hissed. "Give me one reason not to." Vernon managed to give me one, surprisingly. "I won't sign your pass!" he shouted. I laughed. It sounded weird and terrifying. "You honestly think that will stop me from killing all of you for 12 YEARS of abuse?!" I slammed my tail into the door, causing it to shudder. Satisfied, I slithered back towards my room, when Marge yelled something truly rude. "Go to hell! Now I realize! Your mother was a demon that was adopted! Your father was more that a drunk! He was addicted to every drug! You are nothing more that a spoiled brat who doesn't know how good he has it!" she shrieked. That did it. Using my fangs, I ripped the door off it's hinges and thrust my head into the doorway. "Oh Marge, do you even know when to shut up?!" I guess she didn't. After shrieking at me for a good 5 minutes, I played my card. "You old bitch!" I hissed. "I could kill you in 3 ways, 2 of which are, in this case, 100% fatal. I could use my eyes to petrify you, either until the proper medicine is administered, or it would just kill you. Or, if you prefer, I could inject you with my venom. It's the most potent poison on the planet. It kills in a little over a minute. Or, I could just constrict you until you die, or, if I'm feeling nice, a feeling I highly doubt you can feel towards me, I could spare you in that way." She immediately returned to screaming horrible things at me, only to stop when my uncle and aunt tackled her. Ripper, either brave or stupid, lunged at me. Easily, I caught him in my coils. "Sign the pass, uncle, or watch your sister's dog die." I said, truly meaning it. I was hungry, and not willing, yet, to kill any humans. Marge turned pale, and asked my uncle to sign the paper. "You dare threaten me, BOY!" he shrieked. In response, I started to constrict the dog. "That's it! The only reason you are alive right now is that I'm holding back!" See what happens if I choose not to!" I lunged forward and bit the dog, injecting the venom. After a few minutes, his heart stopped. Licking my lips, I quickly consumed him. Marge promptly fainted. Satisfied, I slithered into my room, and fell asleep. Dudley had rushed into their room and was sobbing in fear. "Oh, by the way, those glasses prevent me from accidentally killing you. Threaten me or beat me and I WILL remove them, as you have asked." Utterly satisfied, I went back to sleep.

Marge left the next day, sobbing at the loss of her beloved dog. I, personally, had enjoyed the taste. Vernon had actually signed the paper. I think that it had something to do with the fact that I could kill him at any time, and in more ways than one. Dudley had tried his best to stay away from me. Well, he may be nearly as dumb as Crabbe or Goyle but at least he has survival instincts.

Sirius POV

I watched as my Godson was abused by those muggles. It was all I could do to not barge in and rip all their throats out. As I crept closer, Padfoot's nose alerted me to something. Harry's scent wasn't a human scent. It smelled like… was that a basilisk scent? What the bloody hell happened to my godson?! Whatever happened, I will look after him. But for now, I have a traitor to find, unless Harry eats him first.

Wormtail POV

I lie huddled against the Blood-traitor's chest. Ever since the incident at the end of the last school year, Potter has smelled different. He used to smell of lily and James, along with whoever he had been close to, along with what he had eaten recently. Now I smell only snake. Huge, giant, poisonous, magical, hungry snake. I have no desire to remain a pet, but if it will keep me alive, then I will be the Weasley's pet forever.

Harry POV

The train was moving a bit slower this year. the vibrations were a weird feeling. I was shocked out of my feelings when Ron and Hermione showed up. "How was summer?" Hermione asked. I told them about the...eventful...visit of Marge's. Ron was laughing. Hermione was shocked. "You almost killed them?!" she demanded. I shrugged. "Self defense, a little at least. Along with payback. I held back, Hermione. I easily could've killed them all, not just the bulldog." Hermione talked about her studying about Appleright Syndrome. Apparently it's really rare and has only happened a few times. Ron was joking to me about looking after his descendants, as I wouldn't die of old age until at least 1000. We ended our conversation when a man, who Hermione said was Professor Lupin, our new DADA professor, entered. She then told us that she knew that it was his name because it was on his luggage. He was tired, but then he suddenly shot up and ran, a terrified look on his face.

Lupin POV

I had just sat down and registered my fellow passengers. It was quite a pleasant surprise to see Harry Potter, the boy who's diapers I'd changed before Voldemort, when Moony stirred up. This usually didn't happen outside of a full moon, which had happened last night, so naturally I was exhausted. Without warning, I immediately became fearful and bolted out of the room. After running away for a few seconds, I realized that the fear was that of a creature higher on the food chain then Moony. As a werewolf, not many things are. Interestingly, that thing was Potter himself! How the bloody hell was that possible?! Despite Moony driving me to STAY AWAY, I went back. Honestly, I'd never lost control of him outside of a full moon and it wasn't going to start now!

I noticed another boy talking to Potter before walking off. HE immediately saw me. "Hello, I'm Joe Pickles." "Professor Lupin." I responded. Moony, who had loved to eat humans, unfortunately, suddenly filled me with a feeling of respect for this boy. I was happy. I had known the Pickles family history. Muggles for centuries, but they had always helped wizards and witches, believing, unlike everyone else at the time, that magic was a gift from God, not a sign of the devil. Also, the Goblins had allowed them several special privileges, including allowing them to melt coins, which could be used to buy muggle money worth their rate, and then cash the money in for more wizard money, and so on. Also, it was rumored that they had been given the blood of all 4 Hogwarts founders. However, another rumor was that their fortune, which was apparently larger than any other in the world, was stored in the legendary vault zero, which, if the rumors were true, was, quite literally, the center of the Earth. Also, their manor was built on the Sacred Grounds, a piece of territory that all magical creatures found sacred, hence the name. They had all sworn an oath of loyalty to the family. The boy was a year younger than Harry, so he was a second year. "Hmm." Joe said. "I'll see if I can find a way to create a wolfsbane potion that lasts permanently." I was shocked. Here was a student who guessed my secret! After this, I raced back to Potter and his friend's compartment. Sniffing the air, I almost fainted dead away. Harry smelled like a basilisk! Moony was panicking. Ever so slowly, I sat back down. "Hello again. I'm sorry for running off." "Don't be." Potter said. "I can guess why you did."

Harry POV

This professor had become the 2nd person outside of Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey to know my secret. The other was Joe. He told me he knew because after growing up on the sacred grounds, he could tell. Honestly, I couldn't feel worried. Joe was always laid back, and he had also told me that he, technically, could be considered an 'heir of slytherin", as his family had been given some of the founder's blood, as payment. Also, he had told me, the ghosts of the 4 founders lived in his attic. "Salazar was very angry about the chamber." he told me. "He said that the serpent had originally been put there to drive off all those who flaunted their blood 'purity'. He has absolutely no idea how his ideals would have become so flipped." he had said. He wandered off to another compartment. "Oh Hermione," Joe said, "Salazar would like to meet you. He hopes that you may be able to correct the errors."

Joe POV

(AN: Joe is an OC. He is quite an oddity)

I then walked out, and saw a person who was, quite obviously, a werewolf. I then promptly walked up to him. "Hello, I'm Joe Pickles." I said. The man just stared, obviously thinking about all the rumors. I smirked. 'I bet he would faint if he were told that they were true', I thought to myself. "Hmm, I'll see if I can find a way to create a wolfsbane potion that lasts permanently." the man paled. I then walked off to another compartment.

Harry POV

Night was beginning to set in. "Damn" I said. Ron and Hermione stared at me. "What?" they demanded. I told them. "This form only works, for some reason, during the time when there is sunlight. If there is none it fades. You can guess the rest." They paled, getting the message. Immediately, they walked out, only to run into Malfoy. "Watch where you're going, scum." he said, in his arrogant tone. Ron turned scarlet, while I tried not to listen. "Oh, there's Potter." he said. "Father claims that he opened the chamber. Well, Potter's cell has already been chosen; right next to where Black was!" he said laughing. Ron then immediately soaked Malfoy in the jaw. Crabbe and Goyle were not around. "How DARE you!" he demanded. Meanwhile, Lupin came running back. Also, the itch was starting. "Malfoy, as the DADA teacher, you will move away". I took off my glasses, as I didn't want them to break. Malfoy took one last look at me, before leaving. I had turned my gaze away. Lupin then promptly locked the compartment and darkened it. The itching soon turned into a bright green glow, as my true form appeared. the compartment was more cramped than my room. I tried to focus on the trip, the vibrations feeling quite nice. Malfoy was still screaming horrible things at me. Suddenly, a chill enveloped the area. My thoughts and movements slowed to a crawl. Malfoy ran off, obviously scared. I saw Joe with something that looked and smelled dead yet alive. Lupin paled.

Lupin POV

The Pickles boy had a Dementor with him! What the bloody hell?! Joe then turned to the obviously scared Malfoy. "Bug off, scum," he said. Malfoy went rigid. "How dare you, you filthy MUDBLOOD!" he shouted. The dementor then got right into his face. And then, to my utter horror, it SPOKE! "Don't you DARE call my little cousin that. GOT IT?!" it demanded. Malfoy paled and ran off. Joe then turned to us. "I'd like you all to meet one of my distant cousins, Phil." he said. "Wha-?" was all that came out of my mouth. Joe then promptly went into an explanation about his...unorthodox...family tree. Apparently, one of his ancestors had married a dementor. How that happened I don't know. Apparently, the dementors that had human blood were far more powerful. Wow.

Harry POV

Listening in was fun and all, but I was fighting the urge to hibernate. Lupin then unlocked the door, averting his eyes, and placed some chocolate on me, telling me it would make me feel better. The cold then withdrew. I can also confirm that to basilisks, chocolate tastes much better than it does to humans. After another hour, the vibrations stopped, and I heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid. After another hour, once everyone had gotten off, Lupin came back and unlocked the compartment. "Potter, if you'll follow me." he said, averting his eyes. I slowly exited the compartment, happily stretching myself after being so cramped. Joe then ran up to Lupin. "Professor," he said, "A few notes; One is that Hogwarts has some background magic, and it will, more likely than not, edit the times of change. In fact, Harry will most likely stay in a human shape unless something really stressful happens, or one of his friends is in danger. Two, basilisks have more than 1 eyelid, so it's likely Harry has the eyelids that keep him from petrifying people down. "Am I right?" he asked. "Yes." "I'm right." Joe said the Professor Lupin. Lupin paled, but still didn't look me in the eye. Understandable. I was led to a secret passage, and the second I stepped into the school boundaries, the itching started. The glow ended, and I was in human form again. "Wait. Why didn't this happen last year?" I asked. Joe turned around. "The castle's magic had to adapt."

Joe POV

"The castle's magic had to adapt," I said. However, that wasn't my true belief. 'Sam probably came up with this at the last second.' I thought. Well, you aren't that wrong. Now, this 4th wall break is over. Whatever.

(Yes, I just had Joe break the 4th wall.)

Harry POV

I got to the great hall late for the sorting. Ron and Hermione were surprised that I showed up. I told them what happened. "Well, Malfoy'd better watch out." Ron joked. We all clapped when it was announced that Hagrid was to be the newest care of magical creatures professor. "Harry." said Joe. "Hmmm?" "Dumbledore told Hagrid, but made him swear not to tell anyone.." I'm OK with that. "He also wants to use you in a lesson for the 3rd years." "What?"

Great, I'm the first creature in the class. Hagrid always has to start large, doesn't he? Joe had potions with Ginny during this class. My excuse was that Dumbledore wanted to see me. Walking into the forest, I sighed. Hagrid was next to me. "yeh all right Harry?" he asked. "No. I feel somewhat insulted that I'm your creature today." Hagrid laughed. I looked at him. "Tryin' to rile you up." he said. "apparently that's how yeh transform." It was working. "Hagrid, basilisks have extra eyelids. Now, humans don't, so don't break my glasses." I said as the itch began. Hagrid paled. "Don scare Aragog." he said. The glow then began. Within a few minutes, I was there in full form, my red plume on my side, signifying I was a male, yet not sexually mature. "Come on." Hagrid said. I followed.

Hermione POV

Was Hagrid insane?! I voiced my concern to Ron. He shrugged. "Yep." he said. Hagrid had put the class together. "Open yer books to page 150" he said. "How do we do that?" sneered Malfoy in his usual arrogant manner. "10 points from Slytherin, I've always wanted to do that." Hagrid smirked. "Jus stroke the spine, o course." he replied. "Idiot." Malfoy replied. "25 points from Slytherin, and you'll be havin detention with me tonight." was Hagrid's response. Malfoy paled. "Now", said Hagrid, I've got a reel treat for ya." He whistled.

Harry POV

That was my cue. Stretching, I slithered into the clearing. Almost everyone, except Ron Hermione and Hagrid screamed. Tasting the air, I smelled urine from most of the Slytherins. Malfoy spoke up first. "My father will hear about this." he said. "50 points from slytherin fer threatening a teacher." was Hagrid's reply. I could sense his anger. He had always been downtrodden by Slytherins, and now it was payback time. "This here is Hiss." he said. "now, what is he?" asked Hagrid. Hermione shot up her hand. "Hiss is a basilisk, and a young male, as his plume is on it's side." she said. "30 points to Gryffindor." Hagrid said. Malfoy looked mad. "That's favoritism!" he accused. "Another 50 points from Slytherin" said Hagrid. I'm only doin what Snape does, and you folks seem happy about it don't ya?" "Hagrid smirked. "Now, why is Hiss facing away from us?" Hagrid asked. Hermione answered quickly. "Because he knows that his glare will kill us or petrify us at best." Hermione said. "Another 30 points ta Gryffindor." was Hagrid's response. "I knew this here creature since he was only a baby. He won't hurt any of ya." "Except perhaps Malfoy". Everyone looked confused. "Now, what did Hiss just do?" asked Hagrid. "He just spoke Parseltongue, the language of snakes." Hermione said. "And 50 points to Gryffindor!" said Hagrid. "Now, who'd like to come and pet 'im?" Everyone backed up. I was a little shocked. PET me?! Well, I do like human contact. Never really got any at the Dursley's, except for abuse. Everyone backed up. Ron was a bit slow, obviously, as Hagrid said, "Well, Weasley, I guess you're goin firs'." Ron slowly walked up. "10 points to Gryffindor fer knowing to go slowly. You might startle 'im." Malfoy looked livid. I suddenly felt a hand on my hide. "Bloody hell." said Ron. I just rolled my eyes. "50 points to Gryffindor for bein' brave!" said Hagrid. Feeling vibrations, everyone slowly walked up and started to pet me. I purred. Apparently I can do that. "Aww, he likes it!" Hagrid said. It felt weird, being petted like that. Then Malfoy walked up. "Huh, you aren't dangerous at all, you dumb, ugly brute!" he snapped, kicking my side quite hard. "Malfoy-" Hagrid began. I swerved my head at him, and closed my eyes. I hissed. "You little jerk!" I hissed, rising. He paled. Now the urine scent got stronger. Satisfied, I lowered myself. Draco was whimpering like a baby. The rest of the class had been shocked. "50 points from Slytherin for yer sheer stupidity!" Hagrid shouted. "An expect another detention with me! Class dismissed!" Hagrid shouted as I saw Ron and Hermione walk off.

After returning to my human-shaped form, I walked over to the Gryffindor table. Hagrid's points did affect the hourglasses. Slytherin had lost a total of 185 points. Snape was livid, and was in heated discussion with Dumbledore, along with Hagrid. "How were lessons?" I asked my fellow 3rd years. "Amazing!" Neville shouted. "Hagrid had somehow tamed a basilisk! It was huge! We all got to pet it! And then Malfoy was mean to at. It looked ready to kill him!" Neville finished. I then whispered to Ron, "Slow, are we?". Ron turned red. Hermione laughed. Draco was going on and on about how the basilisk had attacked him, how Hagrid hadn't done anything, and about how his father would hear about this. I rolled my eyes. "I'll make sure that 'hiss' is put down!" he said to his henchmen, who were grinning stupidly. The next class was divination.

It certainly was an odd class. The professor was insane. She kept telling me that my sunglasses were in the way and that I had to remove them. I complied, but didn't look her in her eyes. "Loooook into my eyes, Potter." Trewlawny, the professor, said. "Tell me what you see." "Well, I see… ummm… what is this?" I asked. I held the cup, and she shrieked. "Yooooou have… the GRIM!" she said, scared. Everyone looked at me. Quickly I put on the sunglasses. "Take those off. They block your visions!" She said. "Mr. Weasely, may I see you cup? OOOOHHHH! You have the symbol of friend and snake!" Ron looked at me, eyebrows raised.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, affectionately called "DADA" by Aurors, was next. Lupin showed us a cabinet with a Boggart in it. "Now, there is an easy charm to finish off a Boggart. Riddikulus!" Repeat after me!" "Riddikulus!" the whole class shouted. "Excellent! Now, the important thing is to picture the boggart in a way that makes you laugh! That spell makes it take that form! And, Neville, what do you fear?" Lupin asked. "Pr-professor Snape." he murmured, but no one could hear him. I could, as basilisks have excellent hearing. "What was that?" Lupin asked. "P-Professor Snape." Neville managed to say. The whole class laughed. "Ahh, yes, Snape is quite frightening. Now, you live with your grandmother, right?" "Yes, but I don't want it to turn into her either." More laughter followed. "What does your grandmother wear?" "Well, she wears a hat with a dead vul-" "Don't tell us Neville." Leaning in, Lupin whispered into his ear, "I want you to picture Snape in your grandmother's clothes." That got me to snort. Neville nodded, and Lupin unlocked the cabinet with his wand. And, as if on cue, something that looked like Snape came out. "R-Riddikulus!" Neville shouted. 'Snape''s clothes changed. Now it was Snape dressed in a green dress, a red handbag and a hat with a ridiculous stuffed vulture. Everyone was howling with laughter. "NEXT!" Lupin shouted. He turned on some music and class went on. Hermione's boggart: Failing everything. Funny: Mcgonnigal realizing she was holding Draco's paper. Ron's was Aragog. His funny was that the spider has no legs. Several purebloods had Voldemort. The funnies for them were Voldemort as an infant with a pacifier in his mouth. Lupin's was the full moon, and his funny was a deflating balloon. Finally, I stepped up. I wondered what what form the boggart would take. Probably me in my true form over the bodies of my dead friends. Now how to make it funny? Should the corpses be those of the Dursleys? I was cut from my musings when the boggart-currently a banshee in Elvis wear-Dean's funny-stared at me. It began to morph, but then the swirls stopped, and a figure appeared. It was like a human, but all black. And then, it spoke. "NOPE! Nope nope nope. I am NOT doing this. For a class is one thing, but THIS? Nope. So much nope. Nope nope nope nope." The figure-most likely the boggart-walked back onto the wardrobe, and with one final 'nope!' shut the door. "Well, erm, class dismissed!" Lupin shouted.

Note: Joe is going to be a mostly background character. He's a year younger than Harry, so don't expect him to show up much


	2. Chapter 2

Harry The Basilisk, Chapter 2

HOLY CRAP, I did NOT expect such a reaction to my stories. Thank you all!

Also, I've been working on this for months. I only just finished it. Sorry it isn't as long. Also, this chapter has a sensitive topic near the end.

EDIT: Changes in the charms scene, as a reviewer told me he did not like the origional

Harry POV:

Everyone was discussing the DADA class at length. "What was Potter's fear?" Was a common question. "What the bloody hell was that thing?" Ron asked. I shrugged. "Maybe the true form of the Boggart? It sure as heck wasn't scary to me." Hermione immediately stopped and ran off. "Probably going to professor Lupin to tell him what you just said." Ron dryly stated.

Potions was next. "This is not going to be a fun class." I grumbled to Ron. "We'll live. After all, we have-where's Hermione? She was right behind us." As soon as Ron finished speaking, Hermione appeared right behind him. "I'm right here." That startled me a lot. I whirled around in shock. There she was, like she hadn't vanished at all. I put this information at the back of my mind as I prepped myself to deal with the greasy bat known as Snape.

I was not surprised to see him sneering at me for no reason. It was a common occurrence. Avoiding his eyes, I quietly sat down as he took roll, sneering at my name. "Here, Professor Snape". I stated. "5 points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter." he spat, narrowing his eyes at me. At that moment, Draco burst in, hyperventilating. "Sorry I'm late professor, I was getting a phycological evaluation from Madam Pomfrey." he lied. "20 points to Slytherin for worrying about something like that." he said to his favorite student. "Professor, my hands are still shaking. I can't do potions today." "Potter, you will be aiding Draco." Draco sauntered down the aisles, clearly showing that his hands were, in fact, not shaking. "Settle down now." he sneered. I knew that if it had been anyone but a Slytherin, points would be lost, and if it was a Gryffindor student there would also be detention. "Today we will be making a confusion concoction." I immediately got working, ignoring Malfoy. "Professor, Weasley's sabotaging the Slytherin Potions." Draco moaned. "20 points from Gryffindor" the Bat stated without even looking up. I had to resist the urge to slug the blond bastard, especially after seeing his smug face. The class continued with Draco constantly complaining about how 'Granger's ruining Goyle's potion' or 'Neville's cheating' with Snape immediately responding with taking 20 points each, obviously smirking. Snape had never been that evil. Perhaps it was because Hagrid was copying him. Finally, when class was over, he came over to my potion. "Evidently you, in your arrogance, forced poor Draco to do the whole potion, Potter" he spat, writing a zero in front of me.

On the way to the Great Hall for lunch, Ron and I were discussing the 'class'. "The bastard just took points for no reason!" Ron spat, furious. I shrugged. "What else is new?" I questioned my redheaded friend. "You seem awfully calm about this, Harry." Hermione questioned, once again appearing out of nowhere. "Bloody hell! How are you DOING that?!" Ron shouted as we entered the Great Hall for lunch.

After lunch-where I ate nothing but meat-we headed to Transfiguration. There, Professor McGonagall was waiting. "Hello class. Today I shall tell you about a rare form of Transfiguration: Animagus transformation. An Animagus is someone who has the ability to voluntary transform themselves into an animal of some sort. Naturally the Ministry has a register for such. Can Anyone tell me how many Animagi there have been in the last hundred years in Britain-Miss Granger?" She finished, as Hermione's hand was, unsurprisingly, up. "There have been a total of seven, Professor" she stated. "Good. 10 Points to Gryffindor. Now, those are just the registered. It is quite possible for some to have slipped throught the cracks. I know that many other magical governments have a register, but some do not. The MACUSA, for example, does not. Neither does The Israeli Ministry. They both give large tax deductions for Animagi, effectively knowing who is one regardless." She then proceeded to tell us why there weren't that many to begin with. Apparently becoming an Animagus was a truly hard task, with several tasks required before finally being able to take a potion that allowed the drinker to become one. "The tasks are to strengthen the mind, as animal instincts can be overwhelming at times." she stated. "For example, I, as a cat Animagus, have an… attraction to catnip." she finished, blushing at the end. Draco sneered. "My father will hear about this..." he muttered, apparently thinking he had something on McGonagall. "50 points from Slytherin for that transparent and foolish attempt to either intimidate or blackmail me." she snapped. Evidently Hagrid wasn't the only teacher done with Malfoy's crap. She then demonstrated her ability, transforming into a small tabby cat with the markings of her spectacles on her face. At this sight, I suddenly had a ravenous hunger, and she looked very tasty. I shuddered, erasing the thought from my mind. What had come over me? And why did McGonagall evoke that reaction when other cats, specifically Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris (To Ron's dismay) didn't?

After class, Draco was complaining to the Slytherins that McGonagall would pay for her 'rudeness'. Snorting at that, we headed off to the greenhouse. Ron groaned. "Why are all of our classes with the Slytherins?" he demanded. Hermione once again appeared. "According to Hogwarts: A History, Salazar and Godric wanted their houses to get along. Therefore most of the double periods involving Gryffindor had Slytherin as their other class." I had somewhat expected her to appear. Ron, however, did not. "AARRGH!" he yelled, whirling around. "Stop it!" he demanded. He would've said more but he ran into a greenhouse. "You're right. Perhaps I should stop distracting you so you know where you're going." she deadpanned before walking into greenhouse 3. Ron grumbled several curses under his breath, the last one making me raise my eyebrows. "I don't think that Hermione's father used snakes like that, Ron" I smirked, much to his embarrassment. Chuckling, we entered the greenhouse. Professor sprout just entered after we did. "Good morning class. Today you may have noticed that your schedule is different. This is because Headmaster Dumbledore thinks that it would be a good idea for all of you to have all of your classes on the first day in special, one hour segments. As such, consider this a welcome back." That explained it. "Today we will be reviewing the properties of the mandrake, as they were exceptionally valuable last year." Draco muttered something that no one caught -expect for me. - "They were wasted on mudbloods and the squib's cat". I ignored this and listened to Sprout. "You have one hour to complete as much as you can." Then there was a ruckus in the 7th year greenhouse. We all went outside and heard… something. It sounded like 5th years. I didn't pick much up except the word 'tentacles'. At that Professor Spout face-palmed. "You will all go back into the greenhouse and stay there." As soon as she left, Draco started blabbing. "The old fool Dumbledore messed up the traditional schedules?! My father will-" "Oh shut up Malfoy" Ron grumbled." "How DARE you, you filthy Blood-Traitor!" Ron snarled. "At least my family isn't at risk of dying out!" He spat. "The Weasley family is known to have many kids. How many does your father have? Oh right, ONE! It must TORTURE your father that my dad has more then one child, something he can _never_ have." Ron growled out. Draco pulled out his wand at Ron. This led to gasps as Hermione tried to keep Ron from doing the same- or would've if Ron had moved. His hands hadn't left his pockets! "Go ahead Draco. I'm sure that all of the eye-witnesses would _love_ to see you try." he snarked. "Like Gryffindors can do anything. I'll just go to Professor Snape and say you started it." he sneered. Ron smirked. "Considering the fact that Parvati just brought Sprout in, I'm not worried." Draco spun around to see an incensed Herbology Professor. "The second I leave you start this?! She growled at Draco. Draco smirked. "Like you can do anything." He sneered, only to have Sprout backhand him. "One. Hundred. Points. From. Slytherin." she snarled. "But Professor, isn't 50 the max?" Hermione asked. Sprout smirked. "Only for points that do not require the Headmaster's approval." Draco staggered upwards, his pale hand on his red cheek. "My father will hear about this!" he snarled. Sprout gave a predatory smile. "Try it." Draco immediately left to go to the Owlry. "Oh, and I heard your remark about the usage of mandrakes last year. I'm SURE that the Deputy Headmistress would LOVE to have words with you~" she sang in a fake cheeriness. "Class dismissed" she announced.

Next up was charms. As we were walking there, Ron groaned. "Why do we have all of our classes with the Slytherins?" he groaned. At that moment Joe was walking by.

"Because Salazar and Godric were friends, and I think Dumbledore is trying to get us to get along." He said.

'More likely it just is to add tension to the story. Also, why am I here anyways? To add more words? {No, you're here to give the readers explanations} 'But I don't want to! I risk becoming a Gary Stu!' {Look what you made me do! The POV is changed!} 'Well stop this note!'

Joe was staring off into space for some reason so we left to Flitwick's class. Hermione was, for once, not appearing out of nowhere. "So what do you think we'll be going over?" she inquired. "Also, Ronald, why didn't you fight Malfoy? Are you alright?" Ron chuckled. "Fred and George told me that the best way to rile people like him up is to point out how many Weasleys there are. It reminds them that we have what none of them could hope for-more then one child." Hermione gave an 'oh' of realization, before we entered the classroom.

"Welcome class. Today we will be going over repairing charms. The charm is a simple one. Repeat after me; Repairo." "Repairo" the whole class repeated. "Now, this spell is actualy quite simple to learn, and you may be wondering why it was not taught in first year. I heard that Miss. Granger here learned it before she even set foot in Hogwarts." Hermione blushed and smiled. "Take 25 points to Gryffindor." "HA! As if a mudblood could learn a spell before a pureblood!" Draco spat. Flitwick frowned. "25 points from Slytherin. Now, just let me make one thing clear; in my classroom, there will be none of that nonsense about blood. The Israeli Ministry and American Ministry have, along with help from the muggle half of Israel, have conducted several tests about that. The result is simple. Purebloods are weaker intellectually and magically when they only marry pure-bloods. In addition, they are less fertile, meaning that one child per couple is the norm, and most attempts to have another fail. The only, and I do mean ONLY family that seems to be immune to this is the Weasley family." he snarled. Ron shrugged. "In fact", he continued, "Even Wizarding China, some pureblood families are marrying muggleborns to starve off squibs. Also Mr Malfoy, let me tell you something. The Goblins know family lineages. I suspect that several of the so-called 'muggleborns' are related to several extinct or nearly extinct families." At this he flashed a toothy smile. "Goblins do not care about who's closer to the so-called 'main line'. The ones who get control of the finances in Gringotts are those who are more powerful magically." Several of the Slytherins paled. I smiled. Causally opening my mouth, I immediately knew that around a quarter of the Slytherins had pissed themselves at Professor Flitwick's words. For someone so short that he had to stand on a pile of books, he sure as heck knew how to give a speech. Flitwick coughed. "Now, you are to use this class period to attempt this spell. For those of you who succeed, you will have no homework. If you do not completely fix what I am to give you, than you will owe me one foot of parchment on the theory of the spell-and no, Miss Granger, you are not allowed to write the essay." Hermione visibly slumped. By the end of class almost everyone had the spell down. Crabbe and Goyle naturally didn't. They were depressed as they did not particularly like writing.

The final class of the day was History of Magic. The class was taught by Professor Binns, Boring Incarnate. As we plodded into class, Draco stopped us. "Mudbloods and Blood-traitors and their spawn are not allowed in." he sneered. What was up with him? "Trying to compensate for your inability to have children?" Hermione quipped. "How DARE you you filthy-" Ron had his wand raised. "Malfoy, you'd better move now." he growled. "Or what?" he sneered. By now, several other students-mostly Slytherins, had gathered. "Yeah Blood-Traitor, what?" Snarked a 7th year. Another 7th year-a Prefect, sauntered over. "Now then, I think I'll give you three abominations a special lesson." he sneered, looking at Hermione with a very lustful glare. Also, I could smell a very certain scent that my brain immediately figured out: Pheromones. He was aroused by her. My blood ran cold. Meanwhile Binns had started the lesson, not caring. Two 5th years held Ron down, while a 6th year threw me into a column. "Now to teach you all the place mudbloods occupy in society." the Prefect lustfully growled out. "Diffindo." he drawled, cutting Hermione's shirt open. By now, I was actively struggling, not just with the 6th year, but with the fear of transforming. One of my best friends was about to be raped! My own future be damned I had to help her. Had Draco been laughing I would've but he ran off, probably to distract teachers. Ron had already been knocked out. The 6th year holding me down grabbed my hair and slammed me to the floor. I heard a sickening crack and felt my skull crack. He was about to do it again when a skeletal hand grabbed him. **"** **Now, what are you doing?"** a horrifying rattle asked. Turning releasing me, the 6th year turned and screamed. The prefect who was about to remove Hermione's training bra jerking his head up and also shrieked like a little girl. **"I see. You're doing the second worst thing imaginable. Now I'll have to SLOWLY RIP YOUR SOULS FROM YOUR BODIES AND PUT IT BACK, AND TELL THE HEADMASTER WHAT YOU ABOMINATIONS** **DISGUISED** **IN HUMAN FLESH WERE DOING!"** he roared, flinging the 6th year into the Prefect. With a wave of his arm, the three of us were healed, fully clothed, and behind him. The Grim Reaper (For what else could it be) swept his scythe over the heads of the monsters. Their mouths were sealed shut but their eyes told of unending agony. **"Now, this is is a good time for me to say out loud what you're all thinking: 'I have no mouth, and I must scream."** he spat, his tone dripping with sadistic glee. He swept his robe-back as midnight-over himself and waved his scythe again. The would-be rapists collapsed. **"Now, I'm glad you're all awake and sane-I made you endure that. To you, it was a year. To everyone else, it was but a moment. I hope that your time as my captive was a horrible one. Also,** **was** **the prisoner branded 'racist'** **crying? I** **do** **hate to miss the treasure that is one of the worst humans to ever exist suffer tortures unimaginable."** he cackled before vanishing. The inhuman devils were unconscious. Quickly we looked at one another and snuck into class, where Binns was, as usual, talking about the Goblin Wars. Also per usual I fell asleep within five minutes.

Dumbledore sat in his throne-like chair as the rest of the teachers walked in. "So how was the first day?" he inquired, popping a lemon drop in his mouth. "Draco Malfoy was traumatized by that horrible serpent that the ignoble oaf brought!" Snape spat. Professor Flitwick whispered 'Triggered' under his breath. Dumbledore sighed. "Severus, I have heard from several eye-witnesses, including Rubeus, and Draco kicked a _god-damned BASILISK!"_ Dumbledore roared at the end, slamming his head on the table in exasperation. "Also, I received complaints from several students about the way you gave points today Severus." he growled. Lupin sighed. "Snape, I put my dislike for you behind me when I came here. Why can you not do the same?" "You tred to EAT me!" the enraged Potions Master snarled. "ENOUGH!" Minerva McGonagall shouted. "I also heard about what happened _RIGHT OUTSIDE BINN'S CLASSROOM."_ she snarled at Snape. Those students have already been expelled, and for good reason!" "I heard about it to." Sprout acknowledged. Flitwick nodded as well. "It was like a group of people complaining that their feelings were hurt and then they violently react." "Fillius, your commentary about the current problems in the muggle United States are unnecessary at the moment." Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his temples. "Now, I see that this experiment was, for the most part, successful. The students seem to have settled in. Severus, you are forbidden from taking or giving points for two weeks. Also, I have, in fact, already expelled the Slytherins who tried to rape Mrs. Granger." the Headmaster snarled. After that, the meeting was over. After the last teacher was out of earshot, Dumbledore put his head in his hands. "Damn it Lily, you had to ignore Tom's Cease and Desist Order." he mumbled to himself. Not many people knew that the third time Lily and James dified Voldemort was that they refused to comply with a Cease and Desist Order from Voldemort that stated that Lily was not to be overly hyped on caffeine and sugar, and told that the Death Eaters had eaten her secret stash. Dumbledore pulled himself out of his memories to write Cornelius Fudge another letter. 'Maybe this time he'll actually give Sirius a trial' he hoped. For you see, Dumbledore had been trying to accomplish that ever since he'd been forced to put Harry with the Dursleys. He hated doing that to the poor boy. He had looked for any possibility that would provide the child with the same degree of safety but had come up with nothing. He couldn't put him in the Wizarding World as Lucius would bribe the Minister to get the poor child. Dumbledore also thought that Lucius was probably bribing Fudge to not put Sirius on trial, so Draco would become Lord Black. Exhausted, Dumbledore lifted himself from his seat. "I'm to old for this shit." he muttered under his breath.

And done. Joe is for the reader's sake. Sorry about there being no Basilisk goodness in this chapter. It's kind of a filler (no wonder it was so hard to write) There will be some Basilisk goodness in the next chapter though! The near rape part was kind of plausible for the Slytherins. The purebloods of that kind see muggleborns are worse than animals. Rape is a special kind of evil, to quote TvTropes. I do not condone rape in any way-it's disgusting, vile and one of the worst things a person can do to another-hence Death showing up. There's a high likelyhood of him being a recurring character.

Review please! It really helps! :)


	3. Chapter 3- Heated Rivalries

Following that strange day, classes resumed their normal schedule. Hermione's schedule had several classes at the same time. "How are you planning to manage that?" Ron questioned, after making sure Scabbers was away from Crookshanks. That cat seemed to have it out for that rat, even though it seemed to love me. She sighed. "It's not important." she grumbled as she shoveled cereal into her mouth. I quickly put this out of my mind as I accidentally licked my lips and then strange scents filled the air. Groaning I slammed my head against the table. "Are you alright Harry?" Hermione questioned. "Fine." I grumbled out. Why did Hermione smell like a Telephone Booth?

As September became October (And no unwanted transformations for me-Yay!) I had a new distraction-Quidditch. The captain of the team was a seventh year named Oliver Wood. Wood's usual speech about our team was filled with a type of desperation, as he whittled down why we were the best team in the school. "This year, we WILL win the Quidditch Cup!" he finished. Fred and George got a glint in their eye. "Sure, but first we have to give ourself some luck." Fred stated. "Indeed Fred, but how do we do that?" George questioned. "Well, there is this muggle way that seems to work." Fred responded. Wood walked over. "Oh, and what is it?" "Why, it's to knock on wood!" the twins finished, before knocking their fists into Wood's head. "OW! Ow! Quit that!" the Quidditch Captain sputtered as he dodged out of the way of the two Weasleys.

In the following weeks, Quidditch rivalries seemed to reach a fever pitch. Snape reached new lows that I thought he couldn't reach. "Potter, you obviously need to work more on potions. By tomorrow, you will need to provide me with six feet of parchment on Confusion Concoctions." The rest of the Quidditch team were given similar amounts of homework. Hagrid retaliated. "You Slytherins need ta give me ten feet o' parchment on why Hippogriffs react t' way they do." The war escalated when Slytherins started to curse Gryffindor players in full view of Snape, and he docked points when the players retaliated. One time Katie wasn't allowed to go to the hospital wing for the class, even though she had deep cuts all over her. She passed out on the way, and had to go to St. Mungo's, a Wizard hospital. When she returned, Snape gave her hundreds of feet of parchment homework, with a smirk on her face. McGonagall was outraged.

This stress was threatening to overwhelm me. One night, as I was leaving from the Hospital Wing after Malfoy used a spell to break my arm, I heard Snape talking to him. "Draco, I heard you broke Potter's arm. 20 points to Slytherin. Now, next time, try to vanish them." I almost shouted a few curses at that, but then I felt an itch. I seethed as I scratched my arm, only to pause in horror when it spread. Quickly I bolted to the Headmaster's office.

'No, no, no, no, no no!' I thought as the itching spread and I fell to the floor, my legs no longer there. I dragged myself as far as I could before my arms melded to my sides. By now I was just slithering on the ground, and the transformation completed. By now I was near the Gargoyle. When I came into view, it immediately turned its eyes. "Yes, Potter, you may go up. Just let me warn the Headmaster."

"Minerva, as much as I would like to see it, I do not think that a duel to the death is the proper way to settle your anger with Severus-damn it not again" Dumbledore groaned as McGonagall had turned into a cat and was using a chair as a scratching post. "Minerva, that is highly inappropriate." he sighed. "Mrow." was his deputy Headmistress's response as she started to claw a little harder. Dumbledore shook his head and returned to his work. 'Now, how to convince Cornelius to allow me to interrogate Sirius?' he wondered. He knew that Lucius was pulling the Pursestrings and most likely knew that if Sirius was innocent then he'd lose the Black title. Dumbledore added that Amelia should check Sirius' arm for the Dark Mark. It wasn't possible to hide by magic-save the polyjuice potion and that could be detected-hence the law that wards preventing its use were in place.

Suddenly the cat that was his deputy sprang up, hissed and turned back into the Scottish woman. "Albus, something's coming." she warned. Just then, the gargoyle came up-out of its place. "Sorry Headmaster, it's just that Potter wants to speak with you-for obvious reasons." "'Obvious' reasons?" McGonagall inquired. The aged Headmaster slammed his head into the table. "Of all the times… Minerva, no matter what, I want you to trust me." McGonagall nodded, confused. "Tell Mr. Potter that he may enter, but be warned that the head of his house is here."

After about 2 minutes sitting out in the cold (I'd really have to thank Hermione for that spell that kept reptiles at comfortable temperatures) the gargoyle returned. "Sorry for the wait, but you're allowed in. Oh, just an FYI, your head of house is in there right now." I would've groaned had I been able to. Suppressing a hiss of resignation, I slithered up the steps-not an unpleasant feeling.

When I was almost at the top of the steps, I overheard Dumbledore speaking to Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, Harry is fine. In fact, I believe he's here." With that, my head entered the two teacher's sight. The blasting curse was unexpected, though. The resulting shield charm was also unexpected, but much better received. "Are you fucking INSANE Albus?!" the Transfiguration teacher shrieked, now pointing her wand at me. "Despite what many would say, no. I am not insane." he cooly stated, before picking up the earphone and handing it to McGonagall, before grabbing another. "However, I do believe that I was drunk when I made these." he chuckled. "Now, Mr. Potter, what seems to be your problem?" _"Well all of the_ _homework_ _that Snape-"_ "PROFESSOR Snape, Harry." the Headmaster interrupted. Normally I'd only be slightly annoyed but I was very angry at the time. _"_ _Professor_ _? PROFESSOR?! That BASTARD is the reason I'm up here! Malfoy broke my arm and when I was heading back I overheard Snape talking to him and do you know what he did?! He AWARDED 20 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN AND ADVISED MALFOY TO FUCKING VANISH MY BONES 'NEXT TIME'!"_ at the end, I rose my head up and slammed it to the ground. McGonagall was stunned.

"I have two questions Albus. One, why do you think that a GOD-DAMNED BASILISK is Harry Potter, and two, are those allegations true?" "Well..." The Headmaster told her my story, with me adding a few parts in. "Applewright Syndrome? Oh Albus you'd better think your lucky stars that Lily isn't alive or she'd tear you to shreds-" **And she sent me to do just that.** Everyone spun around to see the Grim Reaper standing before us. **Do not worry I'm not here for your souls. The story is correct. Now, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, why the FUCK did you not keep Harry here over the summer? You do realize that he transformed every night outside of Hogwarts correct? Also I'm here to deliver another message. And yes, to answer all of your questions, I am indeed the Grim Reaper, and I FUCKING HATE MY JOB! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO HAVE TO GUIDE INFANTS TO THE AFTERLIFE-ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO NEVER EVEN GOT TO BREATH? AND THAT NUMBER IS TO FUCKING HIGH!** The grim reaper cleared his throat. **The message from Lily-and James although I'm not afraid of him-is such**. He proceeded to slam his foot into the Headmaster's groin. **'THAT'S FOR PUTTING MY SON WITH MY SISTER/SISTER-IN-LAW YOU SENILE OLD BASTARD!** Dumbledore groaned in response. _"You put me there?!"_ I hissed angrily. **Not by choice, I'll tell you that. And not even for the 'Greater Good'-** "What did you just say?" The Headmaster whispered. **Oh yes, you don't like that term for obvious and private reasons-and no I'm not telling.** With that the personification of Death vanished. _"So, that happened."_ "Indeed. Now, Minerva, Mr. Potter you two are dismissed. Consider all points, homework and detentions from Professor Snape null and Void for the next two months-and let me know if this sort of thing happens again.

As soon as they left, Dumbledore grabbed his wand. "To say THOSE words..." he growled. He turned to Fawks. "I'm going out. WAY out." he informed his familiar before pulling a book out from his self. A swirling vortex appeared and he stepped through it. 'I shall need to submit my idea to the Council of Good Dumbledores' he thought. That one of him who had to deal with Harry apparently being betrothed to Hagrid's Dragoness always had the stories he need to cheer himself up with.

AN: I'm sorry that this took so long. It's not as long as the others, but hey, its something right?

Reviews are appreciated, even the 'please update' ones. Feel free to PM me with ideas!


	4. Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Slumber Party

The weeks passed and Halloween drew ever closer, and along with that the first Hogsmeade weekend. I had checked my pass and Vernon had actually signed it. As I boarded the train, Draco shoved me aside. "Move it, Scarhead." he snarled. Why was he more hostile today?

Albus Dumbledore sighed at the response to his letter. 'We at the Ministry have considered this to be a closed case. Sirius Black is to be Kissed on sight. Stop sending us these messages.' Evidently Lucius was bribing Cornelius more than he thought as he could easily go public with the fact that Sirius never had a trial. Sighing he turned to his Phoenix. "I am way to old for this shit."

The Shrieking Shack was not much to look at. Apparently no one was allowed within 100 feet of it out of safety concerns. "So what next?" Ron inquired. "Zonko's? That sounds interesting." I replied. HErmione shrugged and we set off to the infamous joke shop.

The shop was filled with anything a prankster could ever ask for, so it was no surprise we found the older Weasley twins there. They nodded in our direction but said nothing as they were trying to haggle the price of some dungbombs. We didn't have any money and nor did we dare to bring the wrath of Filch on our heads so we bought nothing. After that we headed to the Three Broomsticks.

Upon entering, we were surprised by the diversity of the customers. A pair of goblins were in the line, along with some dementors! There was a wide berth between them and the other customers, and they seemed neutral to everything. We decided to ignore them while Hermione got us some butterbeer. It was quite tasty for all involved. After that, we just wandered around the town, taking in the sights.

Halloween was only a few days away when Seamus ran towards the table with a Daily Prophet. "He's been sighted! He's been sighted! Sirius Black has been sighted!" Hurriedly we all gathered around him. "He's only a few miles from Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed shocked. "Do you think he'll try to break in?" Ron asked. "And get past the dementors?" Hermione questioned. "He's already gotten past them once. What's to say that he won't again?" Semus retorted. Classes were subdued for the rest of the day. Snape even snapped a Draco! Something about 'not mocking those who rightly fear Black'.

The night of Halloween had the usual feast. Ron, Hermione and I were expecting the other shoe to drop. "This is the first Halloween Feast that hasn't been stopped for us by either an evil professor or a Death-Day Party". Ron stated. "So, think that this night will be uneventful?" I inquired. Hermione shook her head. "Harry, no offense but you're a living disaster magnet. Something is going to go wrong, but I don't know what." I shrugged and finished my meal.

As we were walking back to the common room, some people pushed by us. "Rude." Hermione grumbled. And then more people pushed by us. And then some more. And then Percy rushed by, nasally screaming "Let me through! I'm Head Boy! I command you to let me through!" We quickly followed the crowd to the Portrait room. There, before our eyes, were three slashes in the Fat Lady's Portrait. Dumbledore then took this moment to arrive. "Mr. Filch, round up the ghosts. We must find the Fat LAdy." "No need for ghosts, professor. She's right there." the squib replied while pointing in a certain direction. Quickly everyone ran in that direction, ignoring Percy's demands and complaints. We managed to squeeze our way through. Finally we reached a picture of the African Savannah. "My dear" Dumbledore began, "Whatever has frightened you so?" Sobbing, the Fat Lady peaked up. "Eyes like the devil!" He's here! The one they all talk about! Sirius Black!" With that, she hid again. Dumbledore's face went harsh. "Professors, round up the students. Harry, Professor Lupin, you two come with me to my office."

"I assume you're wondering why I brought you here." Professor Dumbledore said to us. I nodded. "Frankly, if Black is in the castle, then he might try to target you, Harry. Professor Lupin, you will be up here. The official story will be that you'll be up here, HArry. Unofficially… someone needs to guard the students." "Professor, you can't mean-" Lupin started. "That's what I mean. No one in their right mind would attack a basilisk- no offense HArry." "None taken. But why me?" "Do you have any other ideas? I need all the professors I can get." "You're wasting Lupin." "Oh no, not at all. I have a few things I wanted to tell him." I nodded. "So, how am I to transform? Anger?" "Well, that is the only way. Imagine something that makes you unhappy Harry." "Like the Dursleys?" I deadpanned. "Yes, like them." Dumbledore sighed, crossing his legs while looking around fearfully. I left the office and decided to focus on the time that Vernon had beaten me with a bike handle. I had barely survived. The anger I felt and could now express filled me to the brim. Finally, the itching started.

Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall first. "MAy I have your attention please?" HE called. Silence was the answer. "Now you're all gathered here in one place so that it will be easier to protect you. Mr. Potter has been moved to my office as Black might target him. However, none of the teachers would be available to stand guard here. Therefore, Professor Hagrid has given me an alternative. That was my cue. I slithered into the hall, hearing several slytherins shriek in fear. "You DARE?! My father will-" Draco began. "Your father will have to keep his calm, unless you'd like to be defenceless Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore growled. I decided to set myself in the back of the hall, where I would be the first thing anyone trying to enter would come across. Even with my back turned I could smell the fear wafting off the slytherins. "I bid you goodnight." Dumbledore spoke before walking off.

A couple hours passed and soon all of the students were asleep. I was able to doze very lightly, and be aware of my surroundings at the same time. Must of been something basilisks could do. Nothing of interest happened until sometime around 2 AM. Hedwig had decided to perch on my head of all places. Crookshanks had, for some reason, taken offense. A short fight erupted between the two before they decided that my head was large enough for both- and for about 10 minutes a large black dog decided to perch itself up there as well.

The doors to the Great Hall opened. Sirius was filled with nostalgia before coming face to face with a basilisk! He would've turned back out of sheer shock if Padfoot's nose hadn't caught Harry's scent. That certainly explained why his godson smelled of basilisk. He was one now! Sirius looked at his godson and he truly looked like the creature his insane bitch of a mother had described. He also smelled like the boots she wore, but more… alive. Feeling particularly brave he jumped up on his godson's head, only to find an owl and the Potter cat upon it already! The cat (Crookshanks if he recalled) jerked it's head to a redhead- evidently the second youngest Weasley. He cocked his head before it used a type of sign language (How Lily taught him that he had no idea) to him 'that boy's pet is the FUCKING DICKWAFFLE OF A BASTARD that betrayed my family.' he signed. Sirius nodded and sniffed. In spite of the overwhelming snake scent he could tell that the boy did not have the traitor with him. 'Want me to go after the FUCKING DICKLESS SNAKEFUCKER?' Crookshanks signed. Sirius shook his head. 'Tell Moony' he signed back before jumping off his godson's head and leaving.

Morning came and Crookshanks padded off. He followed the scent of fur and human to the HEadmaster's office. HE decided that clawing on the door would be sufficient while yowling. After about 5 minutes Lupin opened the door.

Lupin was confused to find a cat at Albus' door. "Shoo." he whispered. The cat stayed before raising its front paw. 'Moony' it signed. "C-crookshanks?" he stuttered. 'Padfoot is not the traitor' it signed. "WHAT?!" he yelled. 'The FUCKING COCKSUCKING SNAKEBONER who betrayed my famly is your… other friend.' he signed. "Wormtail? But he died… Sirius killed him…" 'I FUCKING SMELLED THE LITERAL RAT BASTARD!' Crookshanks furiously signed.

AN: The bike handle is a reference to a certain crime committed in the USA a while back.

Also I'm very sorry for taking so long and adding so little :(. I'll try to add more next time! And I'll try to update sooner!


	5. Chapter 5

My guard duty was the talk of the great hall for a few days. The Slytherins swore that I'd looked hungrily in their direction. That got some laughter from the other houses as I'd only looked at the door. Inwardly I scoffed at that. As if I'd hurt or kill them! I've restrained myself from lashing out at them so far. I'm pretty sure that I can continue until I graduate. Of course, considering the Slytherins, that would be a challenge. Was there a 'Who can be the biggest jerk' competition every year? Or was it just this year? We were going to play against the Hufflepuffs in Quidditch next, and it was looking like it would be a torrential November rainstorm. The Slytherins had been posting pictures of me getting electrocuted, and Snape had one on his chalkboard. Fantastic.

The game came, as expected, on a day of heavy rain. Dumbledore had requested for a delay until the weather got better but apparently Cornelius Fudge wanted to watch the game. Fantastic. Hermione had cast some sort of charm that kept the water off of my glasses, but that and the warming spell only did so much. The lightning didn't help either. My instincts were screaming at me to get low, game be damned. I ignored this. The Hufflepuff seeker, a 6th year named Cedric Diggory, was just a bit ahead of me. I was distracted by a scream from Katie as a lightning bolt set her broom on fire. Honestly, why?! Why were we playing in this godforsaken Weather!? Oh yeah, for the Minister. Shaking that out of my head, I quickly got closer to Cedric. The Snitch turned sharply upwards, straight into the thunderstorm. "Well this is going to blow!" Cedric shouted to me as he climbed upwards. One good thing about Hufflepuffs is that they're good sports and good natured. I quickly followed him up, ignoring the pleas of my instincts to stay on the nice, safe, ground. We flew higher and higher. "Hey Cedric, ever hear of Lightning rods? I think they'd be useful!" I shouted. "Yes I've heard of them! Very clever and damned useful, especially now!" he called back. 30 seconds later he shouted "After I catch this, hot cocoa is on m-uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh" That last bit was because lightning had jumped from the snitch to his fingers. His hair was sticking up very oddly as he slumped back onto his broom. I would've cast a sticking charm if I had my wand. Of course, the Snitch was soon to be mine! I urged my Nimbus forward. However, my thoughts began to slow. Looking down, I saw that ice was beginning to form on my broom! Looking around I saw black shapes flying towards me. Dementors! That was a very bad thing. I abandoned the snitch in favor of my life. Wood would not be pleased. I flipped by broom around and started to get low. If the rest of the staff saw them maybe they'd chase them off! However, as I was flying down, one of them opened a hole in it's head- it could barely considered a mouth- and then came the screams. " _Harry!"_

I came to in the Hospital Wing. "Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked as I fought the desire to open my eyes. "Glasses?" I asked. "Here, mate." Ron handed them to me as I put them on. I didn't was to kill any of my friends. "Are you alright Harry?" Hermione repeated. "What happened?" I groggily asked. "Dumbledore cast a spell that slowed your fall and then drove the dementors off. He was furious. I've never seen him so angry." "And Fudge?"I asked. "Him? He's been punished by the cruelest torture imaginable- locked in a room with an angry McGonagall." Ron chuckled. "And the game?" I asked as I noticed the rest of the team around me. "It was considered a draw." "Good." I responded. Then I noticed that the Twins were carrying something. "What's that?" I asked. "Well, umm, after you fell down, your broom was carried by the wind, and it… well… it hit the whomping Willow." Fred (I could tell due to scent) stated. "And you know the temper it has." George said as he unwrapped the bundle of wood that was all that was left of my broomstick.

The reaction of the rest of the school population was predictable. My fellow Gryffindors were distraught for the destruction of their Seeker's broom. The Hufflepuffs were distressed that they had led to such an unfair handicap, and offered to buy me a new one. I respectfully declined. The ravenclaws didn't care in the slightest, as it had nothing to do with books or studying. The Slytherins, if the rumors I heard were correct, threw a party that lasted until midnight praising the dementors. And for the next few days they put up posters calling them 'agents of justice' and such. It was sickening. "Ten Galleons that if it had been Draco who was almost Kissed by a dementor they'd be demanding their extinction." Ron snarled. "Kissed?" I asked. "They suck your soul out of your mouth." he explained. "And they're here WHY?!" Hermione yelled. "To 'keep us safe'" Ron said, using air quotes. "Well they're not doing a good job." Hermione huffed. "You can say that again." Ron grumbled. "Apparently the dementors that were Joe's relatives were sent back on the second day of classes, due to a certain blonde student" Ron growled. Of course.

The next day was odd to say the least. When we went into DADA class professor Lupin wasn't there, but Professor Snape! "Good afternoon" he sneered. "Where's professor Lupin?" I asked. "Five points from Gryffindor Potter. To answer your foolish question, Professor" he spat the word out like a curse "Lupin will be… out for today and the day after." Well wasn't that ominous. Two additional classes with Snape! "Now sit down and turn to page three hundred and ninety four." That was at the end of the book. Confused, we turned our pages and then it turned out to be… "Werewolves? But sir that's not until the end of the-" Hermione questioned before the greasy potions master scowled in her direction. "Do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all Mrs. Granger? Five more points from Gryffindor." No one argued after that. When we had all turned our books to that page, he continued. "Now then, does anybody besides Ms. Bookworm know how to identify a werewolf?" Stunned silence filled the room. I had never seen any teacher ever be so disrespectful of a student! Hermione looked depressed. "No one?" he sneered. The urge to hiss was strong but I held it in. "Very well. I shall have to explain to you idiots, dunderheads, and one idiotic dunderhead" he said the last part glaring at me "How to spot such a vile creature. Now then, a werewolf is a witch or wizard affected by a dark curse. When not under the effects of a full moon they are practically indistinguishable from humans. However, there are a few key noticeable features. We shall go over them... in detail." The rest of the class was him lecturing us on how to spot werewolves, and that, contrary to popular belief, they were just as vulnerable to non-silver materials as they were to silver. So we actually learned things. "Your homework is two feet of parchment on how to _identify_ werewolves outside of the full moon." he sounded quite eager about it for some reason.

"Why do you think he sounded so bloody eager about that?" Ron asked. "I don't know." I stated. Hermione had disappeared again. "Where'd she go?" Ron asked. And then she appeared next to us. "Why? How!?" Ron sputtered out. "Oh relax Ronald." she grumbled. And there was that tollbooth smell again, and why was she wearing a fez? "Hermione? Why are you…?" I pointed to her head. She felt up, and there it was. "Sorry." she took it off. "Where'd it come from?" Ron asked. "I don't know!" she groaned.

AN: DONE! Sorry this took so frickin long. Motivation issues led me to leaving this blank for a while. Only in the last few weeks did I really begin expanding on this *Bows head in shame*


End file.
